Seeing Oliver
by bk-1205
Summary: A sequel of sorts to HELENA'S REACTION. Helena sneaks into Oliver's room to assure herself that he is indeed okay.


SEEING OLIVER

A/N: Thank you so much for the comments and following of HELENA's REACTION. At the prompting of friend, this short came to me and I just wanted to share it. We'll see if more story comes, but for now this one is complete.

SUMMARY: A sequel of sorts to HELENA'S REACTION. Helena sneaks into Oliver's room to assure herself that he is indeed okay.

Helena saw Diggle step onto the elevator on the 17th floor of the hospital and watched as the numbers descended. If she was going to get in to see Oliver, she knew she had to play the part so she'd stopped by her father's house and changed clothes after the long ride back from Gotham. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out from the corner where she'd taken up temporary residence to avoid running into Diggle before she saw Oliver.

Walking toward his room, she plastered on the false smile she'd perfected since Michael's death and adopted the air of nonchalance she was so famous for.

The guard outside Oliver's room stood as she approached and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to see Mr. Queen."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. No one is to see him but family."

"I know. Mr. Queen and I are dating. I was out of town when I heard what happened and came back right away."

Oliver awoke from his light sleep at the sound of Helena's voice outside the hospital room. He could barely pick up the conversation when he heard her say that the two of them were dating. Really!? That was interesting. Why was she here?

"No one mentioned that you would be here," the guard responded just outside the door.

"No one knew I'd be back so soon." Finally, Helena allowed her real feelings to shine through and tears filled her eyes. "I need to see him for myself. I promise I won't disturb him and I won't tell anyone you let me in to see him." Seeing him falter, she added, "Please."

"I guess I could let you in for a few minutes." He moved closer to the door and opened it before moving to let her pass.

"Thank you so much," she added quietly, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'll be right here if you need me," he replied before closing the door behind her.

She stood just inside the door and after taking another deep breath she looked toward the bed. Oliver lay still in the middle of the hospital bed. She watched as his chest rose and feel rhythmically. For the first time since she read the news, she relaxed. Oliver was alive and he was recovering. She blinked several times and leaned against the wall next to the door continuing to watch Oliver's chest rise and fall matching her breathing to his.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Helena jumped when she heard his voice and looked up from his chest to meet his eyes. When their eyes met, he added, "After all, you and I _are_ dating?"

Helena said nothing, but held Oliver's gaze. As they stared at each other, Oliver continued, "Why are you here, Helena? I thought you didn't care."

"I lied," she replied softly, finally breaking their connection by closing her eyes.

"What?" he countered sitting up in the bed.

"I lied," she confirmed louder. Helena realized she hadn't completely anticipated how this would go. Her only plan tonight had been to see him. She would work out how to approach him later. Now she was in a conversation where there was no way out except the whole truth. Opening her eyes, she moved closer to the bed. "I was hurt and then I was so angry with you for completing my . . . mission with my father that I wanted to hurt you back. I thought that by denying my feelings for you I could stop caring and I would hurt you as an added bonus."

"You did," he answered. She blinked at the sudden rush of tears.

"What I didn't bet on was taking you with me." At the confusion in his eyes, she chuckled and then continued, "I could hear your voice telling me you cared. I saw your eyes when I closed mine. It didn't matter that I wasn't here, I still couldn't get away from you." His silence drove her on. "Then I read the news of your 'accident' and for a moment my heart stopped."

"Now you know how I felt when you were shot." Oliver held her gaze pointedly.

She sighed and continued, "I called Diggle and he told me you were going to be okay, but I had to see for myself."

"You called Diggle? He didn't tell me." Oliver said, angry that his 'friend' would keep something like this from him. Diggle knew how much he missed Helena, even if Oliver hadn't admitted it. Yes, Diggle had promised from the beginning to keep his head straight, but that didn't mean that Diggle could make decisions for him. It was obviously time for them to have another talk.

"Don't be angry with him. He's trying to protect you," Helena replied at the fire she saw in his eyes. "After my previous run, I can't blame him." She moved a step closer, just close enough to reach out and touch him. "I'm sorry."

"I know," he replied and reached out to her. When she placed her hand in his, he pulled her to him. As soon as his arms closed around her, she buried her face in his neck and held him tight. The circles he was gently drawing on her back calmed her and soon she loosened her hold before pressing her head onto his shoulder. "And for the record, I never lied to you and I _never_ tried to hurt you."

"I know, but lashing out at you was easier than dealing with the fact that I was falling for you and I didn't know if I could trust you or myself."

"So, you were falling for me?" he asked with a smirk that she heard rather than saw.

"Yes," she admitted, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt. "The only man other than Michael."

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair.

She leaned back looking into his eyes and asked, "For what?"

"Being honest with me . . . and for coming back." He leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers.

When their lips separated, she said, "I didn't have a choice. What we do is dangerous, but I want you in my life for as long as we have . . . and I want to help you save this city and get justice for the innocents."

The smile he gave melted her heart.

"It's about time you saw the light," he teased, before kissing her again. In that kiss she felt love and she felt peace. She was home with Oliver. It _was_ about time.


End file.
